Goodbye
by Mad Mararuder Girl
Summary: A group of short death!fics,some from there POV some from third POV. TAKING REQUESTS! Marlene/Sirius,Lily/James,Dorcas/Remus,Alice/Frank,Regulus/Mary.
1. Marly

**This is a series of death!fics. So it starts with some of the people from the Marauder era and I might do some of the others later like ie. Fred, Dumbledore. But anyway here goes.**

* * *

><p>She was lying still, silent on the cold wood floor. The remains of the living room surrounding her. She could have been sleeping if it wasn't for the small pool of blood slowly spreading from beneath her. Near dried tear tracks ran down her face, giving it an almost shimmering look. The once loving look in her eyes was slowly escaping, slowly vanishing with the rest of her. It was with a shaking hand that he touched her limp figure gently, the way one might test to see if a cup was hot. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell silently to the floor, one hand still on her arm, the heat of her body slowly leaving her. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, causing him to flinch but not look up.<p>

"The others are up stairs. They're all dead." James' voice was soft and usually loud in the quite remains of the house.

"She's gone." Was all he said, his voice breaking.

"I know." James said kneeling down next to his friend careful of the glass from a shattered picture frame. On closer inspection the picture behind the shattered glass was one of Lily, Marly, Doe and Alice. It was strange, James thought, they'd barely left Hogwarts and yet death had already reached them. A gasp from the doorway stirred him from his thoughts.

"No." A voice whispered quietly into the silence, it hung in the air. Everyone's thoughts and feelings going into that one word as they looked down upon the broken lifeless body with Sirius bent in on himself next to her.

"Are they...?" Lily's unfinished question hung in the air and was answered by a stiff nod from James. Tears welled up in her eyes and James was by her side holding her close as she cried.

"We should go, tell the others, Padfoot." Remus voice echoed blankly through Sirius head as his tears slid out from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. It didn't seem real. How could she be gone? It was only yesterday when he'd seen her last. Alive, a flare in movement, a spark in her eyes. How could all that be gone?

"Sirius..." The voice and hand on his shoulder brought him slowly from his thoughts, his hand was shaking and his sight was blurred by tears. His fingers touched her lips, hovering slightly he closed her eyes. No longer was she staring blankly at the ceiling. She could almost look asleep; Sirius thought as he bent his head over hers and laid a silent kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye Marls." He whispered into the silence as he bid goodbye to the only girl he'd ever truly loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and comments welcome!<strong>


	2. Doe

They'd come for her, just like they said they would. Her body was on the floor, crumpled and broken, discarded like an old toy. It was hard to look at the body of someone you cared for, but even more when it was someone you loved. Someone who never gave up on someone, or let them down. Someone so nice, it was impossible to image someone hurting them.

Her eyes were open wide, fear mingled with defence still shining through them, hands where balled into fists with arms shooting off at odd angles. Her mouth was parted in a 'O' shape, as if the deaths spell had caught her off guard.

Remus fell to his knees next to her head, silent tears already falling. His careful readjusted her so her head was resting in her lap, he stroked her hair damp with her own blood, but he didn't care. Numbness had crept up on him, it didn't seem real. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. The sight of seeing her broken and lifeless broke him, and he couldn't stop the rest of the tears from falling. It was hard enough to lose Marlene, but now her. Gone from the world like a candle being blown out. Simple, quick and gone, a light that use to shine bright, put out.

If he noticed James and Sirius kneeing beside him, he didn't show it. All his attention was on her, taking her in, the feel of her skin that was losing its heat, the single spark of defiance left in her eyes.

"Remus..." Sirius' voice shook with the suppressed emotions, but Remus shook his head. He couldn't talk. What could he say?

"We need to go and tell the others, we need to move her." James voice came out in a whisper, but strong enough to make Remus turn his head and see the tear tracks on his cheeks. He turned back to her then. Every memory he had with her came back. All the fights, all the make ups. How they first go together, when he told her is secret. Graduation, dancing, going out to dinner. Crying over the deaths of friends, family.

"You'll be with Marly now." He whispered low enough that no one could hear. He laid a single kiss on her forehead, his lips hovering there a second longer then needed. The last feel of her skin against his lips. He took a breath at rattled his whole body.

"I love you Doe." He said quietly, standing up and lowering her hand unclenching it and laying over her chest, a silent gesture then turned unable to face looking at the body of the girl he loved, and always would in some ways.


	3. Regulus

So this is where it ends. It's funny, he thought, when he signed up he never thought he'd go like this. In an attack maybe, but never like this. It was simple really, almost peaceful. The soft waves of water liked at the boots on his feet, like begging him to join them. Soon, he thought, just a little longer.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and saw two faces. The faces of the two people he'd ever truly loved, not because he had to, but because somehow they'd found a way into his guarded heart and hadn't left, no matter how hard his parents pushed him to forget them.

Sirius' face hovered in front of him. The last words they'd said to each other rang through his mind 'Don't do it Reg, leave! You can come live with me. You don't have to do what they say. You don't have to be one of them.' The plea in his voice had been evident then, but now was mixed with love.

"I'm sorry Sirius." He tried to say, but his words just tumbled out, blurring together. "I should have listened to you." The pain was spreading now; he could fell himself slipping away, bit by bit.

He ran short of air when Mary's face came to him from the darkness. Her hair blowing around her, her eye's kind, a small smile lighting up her face. She looked exactly like she always did. Beautiful, he thought, if she is the last thing I see, it'll be fine. He tried to tell himself, but his brain seemed to have stopped working and he was just looking at the picture his close-to-death mind had conjured.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, eye's gleaming with the tears she shed when she heard the news.

"I'm sorry." He said, ignoring the pain. "I'm so sorry." His body was going numb, pain was easing away and he felt himself being drawn into the black lake water. All strength had left him; his energy to fight back had gone. The burning image of Mary still lingered behind his eyelids as he closed them.

I should have listened to them when I had the chance, he thought sucking in his last breath, and maybe now they'll forgive me. His word went black at the water invaded his vision, water filled his lungs and soon he was floating, feeling light as a feather as his life left his body.


	4. James

What kind of fool goes up against Voldemort without his wand? If I don't get remembered for anything else, James thought, I'll be remembered for that. He could have laughed at how stupid he knew he must have looked. Dressed in his pyjama bottoms and a shirt he hadn't gotten round to changing out of, hair at all angles and glasses wonky on his nose. He knew what was coming before it happened, but if he could just give Lily and Harry a chance, even a little one. It would be worth it. He'd always said he's die for her.

The face of the marauders came into his head one by one, each smiling, trailing hundreds of memories behind them. Smiles, laughs, pranks, even the occasional tears. The urge to smile in the face of the darkest wizard in a century was overwhelming. To go out knowing he'd pissed him off would have been better, he thought.

What would Sirius say if he could see him now, facing Voldemort without his wand? Laugh most likely, and then Remus would step in, telling him to shut up and giving him a look that could only say 'The one moment you're about to die and you forget your bloody wand?' And Peter would stand there nodding and chirping in with the occasional word. Peter. His chest drew tight when he thought of the _rat_ he'd called his friend, trusted to keep their secret. This was his fault! He'll have been scared, betrayed them to save himself, James thought cursing the boy.

The flash of green was drawing closer; it will all be over soon. No more pain, no more hiding. No more life. He'd be sorry he never got to say goodbye to the Marauders or the other order members. So many people to miss.

Will it quick? Will it be easy? Will it hurt? The questions filled his mind, but he pushed them back. He found a memory, an image of when things where happy. The war wasn't something to do with them, just a thing going on. Smiling was easy and laughter was always around.

'This is it then' his mind said, the light inches away, time seemed to have slowed down around him. The image of him, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Doe, Marly, Lily, Alice and Frank stood outside by the lake at Hogwarts floated in front of him. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy. A smile tugged at his lips, pulling them up, then the light hit him sending him backward, crumpling to the floor. A ghost of a smile etched on his face, eye's already dimming.


	5. Lily

It was coming. The green light was all she could see, they say when you're about to die your life flashes in front of your eyes. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be reminding of it all, she just wanted to see them. All the people she'd lost because of this man. If you could call him a man. He'd kill me and James just to get at a baby. Her baby. Every instinct in her body told her not to do it, but she couldn't stop her feet from moving in front of Harry, blocking him from Voldemort.

She could see Doe and Marly, an image her mind has conjured to ease the pain of death that was soon the hit. They stood in front of her, smiling and nodding. They looked just like they always had; only now they were as happy as they had been in Hogwarts. The pain of the war gone, Lily felt her heart flutter, she's see them soon. It had been so long.

James' voice floated in her ears, still managing to make her heart flutter and mind race. 'Stay strong' his voice whispered. He was gone, and she knew that. She'd heard as a body fell to the floor, and knew it was James. She'd felt her heart shatter and break in that moment and the only thing that had made her go on was Harry in her arms. Her Harry, everything they'd being doing was for him and it was for nothing, he was going to die along with them tonight. The rest of heart broke at the thought of her little boy dead, unmoving.

All attention was on the light, the green mist that was about to touch her and silence her broken and worn away heart. Would it be easy to die? Would there be pain or would she feel nothing? Her thoughts went around in a circle, and then they stopped and everything began to dim, her body went ridged then limp and she fell to the floor. It was over just as quickly as the spell had been said.

Her eye's dimmed, the pain leaving her and she was gone from the world.


	6. AliceFrank

He sat in the chair between their beds. Both hands tucked between his knees, his eyes on the floor, afraid of what would happen when he looked up. Would they both look at him, with lost eyes and blank expressions? Would they ask who is was, again? Oh would they simply not look at him? They'd never know who he was, never know that the boy who visited them every holiday and every weekend he could, was their little boy.

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Alice looking down at him, the look in her eyes was far away but behind it all, almost invisible was some compressed emotion that could never come out. She frowned at him slightly, tilting her head as if she was trying to figure out who this boy was and why he was next to her bed.

"Mum..." His lips formed the word that was so rarely spoken, his eyes grew wide looking up at her, he'd never know what it was like to have a mum, someone who would always know what to do and give advice. Her confused look grew as the words slipped from his mouth and she drew back into the bed, she head shaking ever so slightly.

He slumped back into his chair, she'd never know him. A shit on the other bed drew his attention, Frank was watching him. His eye's watching every move, as if trying to work out how it happened. A look of deep concentration filled his face, like he was trying to remember something that just wouldn't come back to him. He reached out a hand to point at the boy, a questioning look in his normally blank gaze.

"I'm Neville." Neville said, he voice shaking while looking at his father and thinking, not for the first time, what it must be like to not know anything. Frank let out a grunt, his eyes still on Neville the look of thought gone as quickly as it was come. Now he was just looking at him blankly. Not remembering that he came to visit them many times. Not remembering the countless stories he'd told his father. He always received a blank look back. No recognition as to who is was. Just a look.

Neville stood the leave pushing the chair back into place carefully and spraying a little water on the two plants on the table between the beds. A hand came down on his left arm, looking in surprise he saw his dad looking at him, the look of deep thought back on his face. A faint flicker of hope grew inside Neville, but was quickly put out when the look left his face and he removed his hand.

He turned to leave but a hand spotted him before he reached the end of the bed, Alice looked at him with a hand outstretched. She took up one of his and dropped an old gumball wrapper into his hand, a small smile on her face as she looked back up at him, the look in her eyes changed to something different from blank and unknowing, but quickly vanished. Neville closed him fingers around the wrapper.

"Thanks mum." He said quietly before leaving the ward, the look in their eyes still in his mind. They'll never know me, he thought walking down the long white halls, never remember who I am.


	7. Sirius

Shock. That was the only thing that was going through his mind, the shock of the spell coming towards him, the shock of everything close to ending, the shock losing the ones he loved, the shock of who sent the spell. He'd never been afraid of death. What was there to be afraid of? He'd often wished for it to come and take while he spent those lonely nights in Azkaban, but now he didn't want to die. Not when he was finally free, free of Azkaban, free of his old home, free of his ghosts if only for a short time.

There were five people he wanted to see. Just five, faces that he'd not seen in such a long time he'd have forgotten them if they weren't engraved in his mind. Each face brought with it emotions he'd long since forgotten about. The heart ache of seeing her lying dead, unmoving on a cold blood stained floor. The happiness of watching Prongs and Lils get married. The pain of walking away from him, knowing what would happen. The piercing eyes of the one girl he loved looking up at him blank, dead.

It was all going to be over in a matter of seconds. Everything he'd ever done, all the things he'd lost in a god dammed war he wouldn't get to see the end of. He felt cheated, how was it fair he'd spent 12 years locked up for a crime he'd not done, to be killed by his mad cousin? He felt like life was laughing in his face. An image of Remus and Harry came to him and his heart dropped. They needed him, how could he leave them? He was all they had left.

"It's time to let go." The voice sounded so real, but how could it be real when he'd not heard her voice in nearly 13 years? He tried to form her name, but his lips wouldn't move. "We're waiting for you." She sounded distant now, but it was enough to make a small stay on his face as the spell hit and he fell backwards into the void behind him. His last smile on his face, his friends faces hovering behind his closed eyes and the voice of Marly in his ears and he was gone from the world. Sucked into the unknowing void behind him into death. Peaceful once again.


	8. Remus

Dying had always seemed like the most easiest thing, the one way to escape from what he was, but when face to face with it, Remus realised he wasn't ready to die. After years of being alone, of never getting close to someone again, he'd finally done it. And now it seemed like life was laughing in his face by throwing death in front of him. He raised his arm ready to defend himself, already knowing it was useless. He was going to die, and he'd already accepted it.

What would James and Sirius think of him? Giving up without a fight? Another name came to mind, one he'd tried to burry so deep it wouldn't come back out, but it did and along came with it all the feelings he'd tried to rid himself off. Love, fear, pain, happiness, all mixed into one. Dorcas. Just thinking her name made him feel funny. He'd only ever loved two girls in his life. Doe and Dora.

And now they were both gone. He could feel it. He knew Tonks had died; he didn't need to see a body to know. The pain of giving up, of not fighting just so he could see the people he loved again. He felt selfish, giving up. Not even defending himself, when there was time, but his mind had gone blank and all he could see was them. All the people he'd lost since the very beginning, 20 years ago.

An image of Teddy came to mind, little Teddy with his bright turquoise hair smiling up at him. Where had his fight gone? This perfect little boy would need him, and he was prepared to give up just so he could see his friends again.

'Fright! You can do it. Fight back Mooney!' the voice was in his head and he'd not heard it in 17 years, but he'd know it anywhere.

'Pick up your wand.' He did as the voices said, hands clutched tightly he rose to defend himself. All around him he could feel the presence of those he loved. But it wasn't enough, his strength and energy was going. He felt numb and a strange coldness was slowly enveloping him. Death, he thought. There was no escaping it. Teddy will have a family, he'll have Andromeda. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him to give in, to relax in death. Knowing that they'd all be waiting for him. James, Sirius, Lily, Doe and Dora. All the people he'd ever loved. Death took him, his knees collapsing, head hitting the floor, his body crumpled in one of the many corridors in the one place he'd been truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So the question is, do you want me to do anymore? and if so who? <strong>


End file.
